


Through the Camera's Lens

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Pining, Romantic Fluff, and they were zoommates, covid-19 isn't mentioned and no one has it, omg they were zoommates, quarantine is the setup but not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: It's funny how a change of context can change how you feel about someone.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 29
Kudos: 98





	Through the Camera's Lens

They had always been friendly, if not precisely _friends_. It was that strange sort of pseudo-friendship of coworkers who get on well together.

They knew vaguely about each other's lives, and they chatted about hobbies or events that they went to. They wished each other a happy birthday and went for a coffee between meetings. 

But when it came down to it, they were still just friendly coworkers.

There was always that line that didn't get crossed. They weren't even really aware that it was there- but it was. There were some topics that they just didn't talk about. Some jokes that they didn't tell because they would be inappropriate. Favours that they'd ask their non-work friends, but they would never ask a coworker to do. 

And then the lockdown happened. 

They were deemed essential services, but they were lucky enough to be able to work from home. Their regular work had been put on hold and now they were tasked with new duties. Things they could do online rather than in person. Things that would help the world _now_ instead of save the world later. 

* * *

It took a bit of getting used to, working from home. The lack of commute was lovely, but suddenly Jemma was on video every day and everyone could see what her flat looked like. It took a week of changing from sofa to desk to dining room table to moving furniture this way and that before finally the lighting was good and the background was pleasant. 

Fitz had set up a green screen on day 2. Because of course he had. 

She'd been a bit eye-rolly about it right at first, but now looking at his background was her favourite part of the day. 

Generally speaking he kept it to something like a library or a window overlooking a landscape. But one day, she'd called in right after he'd finished meeting with someone else and he looked like he was on the bridge of the USS Enterprise! He'd hastily changed it back to the library, but she'd cajoled him into changing it back. 

That night, she'd dreamt of Fitz as Captain Kirk and herself as Spock and the two of them had defeated the Gorn. She woke up right after Fitz had pulled her into his arms and kissed her. 

Since when had she wanted _that_ to happen? 

It was probably just the Kirk/Spock dynamic. That was all. 

But then a few days later, she was looking glum and Fitz asked her what was the matter. Usually, she would have put on a brave face and denied she was feeling down but it didn't seem to important anymore. _Everyone_ was a bit down these days. There was no shame in it, given the circumstance. 

"I was meant to go on holiday next week," she said. She attempted a smile, but she wasn't very successful. "The Seychelles. I've wanted to go for years."

Fitz offered what comfort he could, and he even managed to get a genuine smile from her. He really was very funny, when he tried. 

The next time they were on video, he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and his background was a beautiful beach.

"It's not the Seychelles," he said. "But it's something?"

He looked a bit bashful and his cheeks were pink and Jemma thought she'd never seen anything quite that adorable. 

"It is," she agreed. 

That night, she dreamt of the two of them snorkeling. They saw the most remarkable flora and fauna, and then they returned to the beach to sunbathe. She'd never once thought about what Fitz might look like in swim trunks before, but her imagination managed fairly well in her sleep. When she woke up, she felt an overwhelming curiosity to find out how accurate her mental image was. 

She started taking a bit more care in the mornings. A few more minutes on her hair. A bit of mascara and lipstick. She stopped wearing the blouses she always wore to work and started wearing tshirts or sundresses.

Fitz too had grown more casual. He'd stopped shaving, and she found the stubble suited him well. His hair was growing out as well, and she was pleasantly surprised by the curls that were appearing- even if Fitz himself grumbled and swore he was going to buy some clippers. 

Nearly three weeks into their new working arrangements, they had a late meeting that ran into the dinner hour. They were both tired and hungry, and as everyone else left the videocall, only the two of them were left. 

"I've no idea what to make," Jemma sighed. "And I've run out of ready meals in the freezer."

Fitz heaved a sigh of his own. "I'll probably just do a spagbol," he admitted. "It's easy enough, and I'll have leftovers. One less meal to think of and prepare."

"Good idea. I think I'll do the same." 

Jemma hesitated for a moment, biting her lip. Then she decided that since so many of the normal rules were suspended just now, she might as well throw the rest out as well. 

"Care to cook together?"

Fitz was surprised, but agreed immediately. They spent an hour cooking their dinners and chatting about things they never talked about on work time. Then they ate dinner together, laptops on their dining tables and each with a glass of wine. It felt very... _personal_ , even through a computer screen, and neither one wanted to hang up. 

That was the first night they watched a film together. 

After that, they found an activity to do together nearly every day. Touring a museum. Watching a ballet. Taking a drawing class. They took turns finding free events online and they found so many, they eventually created a spreadsheet full. Weekends became an opportunity to spend nearly the whole day laughing together and talking together and enjoying each other's company. 

The dreams were nightly now, and they weren't space adventures or fancy holidays. Now Jemma dreamt about curling up on the sofa together. Making a meal together. Feeling Fitz's arms around her as they danced in the middle of the living room. 

Even in her dreams, she was finding it difficult to leave home. 

They were about to log off for the night. Both of them were already in their pajamas. Fitz's hair was slightly mussed from having changed his shirt, and all Jemma wanted to do was run her fingers through it. 

"Do we have to hang up?" she asked.

She felt nervous even asking the question. It was one thing to spend as much time together as they had, but neither of them had made reference to how much their 'outings' felt like dates. 

"You mean you want to-" Fitz licked his lips and she could see how nervous he was. "Stay on the call... in bed?"

Jemma blushed, but nodded. The rules were suspended after all.

"Would that be alright?" she asked. "I- I miss you when we hang up."

Fitz's eyes grew wide and he blushed too and Jemma felt her heart flip over in her chest. 

"I miss you too."

* * *

That was the first night they didn't hang up. It was the first night they weren't just friends. It wasn't the beginning of something new. That had happened weeks before. But it was the start of them acknowledging it. 

It was the first night of the rest of their lives. Together.


End file.
